Create-a-cat
by Blue MoonHeart123
Summary: Still open.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! So I'm making this create-a-cat because I got bored and I'm not breaking any rules, I will add a passage at the end of this and that passage will be the prologue part 1. So this takes palace at the lake territory and it still the same clans (ThunderClan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan). **

**Rules: **

**Cats and cat names have to be realistic. Sorry but I'm trying to stay with the books.**

**Don't summit more than 6 cats at a time. **

**If there Rogues or kittypets put what area they are in like in the Greenleaf house or near Shadowclan territory or in Windclan territory. **

**This is a first come first serve so if you want a main be quick but I'll read them all. **

**Main positions:**

**Main: **

**Mains mate:**

**Mains best friend:**

**Mains family: **

**Mains kits:**

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Age:

Family:

Mate/kits:

Position:

Personality:

Clan:

History:

Other: (Like if you want to be main or scars):

**Thunderclan: **

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Apprentice:

Elders:

**Riverclan: **

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Apprentice:

Elders:

**Windclan: **

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Apprentice:

Elders:

**Shadowclan: **

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Apprentice:

Elders:

**Rogue/Kittypets:**

**A/N: Ok so this is legal. Here's the story and this story will be like the prologue part 1. **

A small black she-cat pads out of the nursery.

"Velvetkit! Where are you going?" Her mother hisses from inside. Her overprotective mother.

"Oh Spottedtail, let her be" Another queen says.

"Why. She could get hurt" Her mother said.

"She old enough to leave the nursery" The queen insisted.

"Ok. Fine but be careful" Her mother says licking her head.

"I will mommy" I say and run up to some of the other kits.

"Hi" I meow.

"Oh. You can out of the nursery." Patchkit says

"Ya!" I meow.

"Well why we don't play" Firekit says.

"Ok" I say.

After playing for a while and a tour of the camp I walk back to the nursery and lie down.

"Did you have fun?" My mother asks me.

"Ya the camp is so big!" I yawn.

"Well sweet dreams my beautiful kit" She whispers.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: update

**A/N- Ok, so this will be deleted after I'm done. Also this is like so many moons after the last hope so no characters from the old books. It was so hard choosing a main but then I decided that he/she was going to be in Riverclan so that narrowed the list. But what I decided to do is choose 4 cats that are going to have POV. Which in one in each- it would be the main in river. But another thing, the main parts like the mate and best friend and the main itself will start off as kits. Also for though that wanted to be the mains kit or mains apprentice, you guys will come in later in the story. READ THE RULES I ADDED ANOTHER ONE. So the main is….**

Rules:

**Cats and cat names have to be realistic. Sorry but I'm trying to stay with the books.**

**Don't summit more than 6 cats at a time. **

**If there Rogues or kittypets put what area they are in like in the Greenleaf house or near Shadowclan territory or in Windclan territory. **

**This is a first come first serve so if you want a main be quick but I'll read them all. **

**You can only have one main position so the parents and siblings are still open. **

**Main positions:**

**Main: **Sunkit (Splash)

**Mains mate: **Frostkit (Shadow)

**Mains best friend: **

**Mains family: **

**Mains kits: **Lilykit, Snowkit

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Age:

Family:

Mate/kits:

Position:

Personality:

Clan:

History:

Other: (Like if you want to be main or scars):

**Thunderclan: **

**Leader:**

Oakstar- Light golden tabby, with broad muscled shoulders, long limbs and silvery grey eyes.

**Deputy:**

Darkfire- Dark gray with dark ginger spots and green eyes and a long scar over her right eye.

**Medicine cat:**

Featherbreeze- Long silky, silver fur, with white tips on her back, a pale silver underbelly and startlingly blue violet eyes.

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

**Warriors:**

Flamestorm- Ginger tom

Whitestrike-

Redspots-

Firetail-

Blazestorm- Ginger Cat with red stripes on its back. Has one scar on the tail.

Coolstorm-

Froststorm-

Blackberry- Black with dark blue eyes and one white paw

Lightningstrike-

Leafstrike- Light brown tabby with emerald green eyes

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens: **

Dovefeather- Gray she-cat with dark grey ears (Flamestorm's kits: Featherkit- Small grey tabby she-cat with a white under belly with amber eyes, Redkit- Dark ginger she-cat, Sunkit- Ginger she-cat)

OPEN  
OPEN

**Apprentice: **

OPEN  
OPEN

Pebblepaw- Light grey fur with different shades of grey speckles peppering her back and stomach. Bright green eyes.

**Elders:**

OPEN  
OPEN

**Riverclan: **

**Leader: **

Shadowstar-(No description)

**Deputy:**

Wolfheart- Dark grey she-cat with white patches, blue eyes and a silver tail.

**Medicine cat: **

Open

Open

**Warriors:**

Specklegaze- Light grey tom with darker grey flecks around his eyes and on his muzzle, amber eyes.

Lightheart- Very light she-cat

Mudsplash- Brown tom

Antfoot- Handsome red tom with black tabby markings on up his legs. Green eyes

OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN

**Apprentice: **

Swiftpaw- White tom with black markings. Pale green-yellow eyes  
OPEN

Mintpaw- Tortie she-cat with white paws and green eyes  
OPEN

**Queens: **

Sunkit- Lithe, golden tabby she-cat with a white splash on her chest. Blue eyes

Leafheart-(No description): Frostkit- Handsome black tom with ice blue eyes

OPEN (Expecting)

**Elders:**

**OPEN **

**Windclan: **

**Leader:**

Open

**Deputy:**

OPEN

**Medicine cat:**

Raindash- Smokey gray she cat with a black nose and a long tail, green eyes

OPEN

**Warriors:**

Flowerheart- a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mousepelt- a dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes

OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN

**Apprentice: **

Lightpaw- Bright yellow she-cat with bright orange streaks, white paws.

Smokepaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes and white paws

Nightpaw- Dark gray-blue she-cat with green eyes.

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Shadowclan: (**All open)

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Apprentice:

Elders:

**Rogue/Kittypets:**

OPEN

**A/N: Ok Also, I got a lot of cats that didn't have descriptions. SO if I don't get one then I'll have to make up one. Also you can PM you cat. So still a lot of positions open. **

"Velvetpaw Velvetpaw" The clan cheers. _"I'm finally an apprentice!" I think happily. _

I glace towards Patchpaw, who was made an apprentice a moon ago. He pads up to me.

"So how does it feel like to be an apprentice?" He asks.

"Great!" I say happily.

"You won't feel so great when you start your start your training." He laughs and ends it with a yawn.

"Ya but at least I won't have to be with my overprotective mother" I whisper.

"I guess so." He says

"Are you kidding me? She would let me out of the Nursery till I was 5 moons." I say.

"Hey Velvetpaw!" I turn to see my mentor, Moonheart.

"Hi, Moonheart." I purr.

"So are you ready to see the territory?" She asked. I nod just as my mother pads up to me.

"What?! Already?! Why don't you make your nest or just sit around for a while." She says looking at my mentor.

"Spottedtail, she'll be fine" Moonheart says.

"But she could get hurt and she my daughter. I know what's best and I want her to stay in camp. Oh Velvetpaw are you sure you don't want to be a medicine cat. They rarely leave camp." She says nodding to me.

"Mom. I don't want to be a medicine cat. I want to be a warrior" I say padding next to Moonheart.

"But-"She starts but Moonheart cuts her off.

"Spottedtail. I understand you are her mother nut I am her mentor. I know what's best!" She says then turns. "Come on Velvetpaw."

I nod and follow her. Without listening to what my mother had to say.

~Skip~

I pad back to camp with a juicy squirrel in my jaw. _"My first prey" I think. _

Everyone in the camp watches me put it in the fresh-kill pill.

Patchpaw pad up to me. "Wow that's a big squirrel."

"It is" I whip around to see Shadestar. "Why don't you take it to the elders, they will surly thank you for it." He says.

I nod and pick it up and take it to the elders.

"Wow" One of the elder's says.

"Thanks" Dappletail says, one of the grumpiest elders ever.

"Your welcome" I yawn then pad over to the apprentice's den and lye down.

I close my eyes and sweep into a dream.

I look around to see normal Riverclan territory. I see a black cat in front of me.

"Sunsplash" The cat hisses.

"Who?" I say.

The cat laughs. "You'll see. I told you. I told you that you would cause a fight." He says.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Sunsplash." I say confused. I turn to see my pelt was a different color.

Then everything disappears.


End file.
